Up In Arms
by IrishKiwi357
Summary: Based on the Foo Fighters Song Up In Arm JessRory fic.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

"Up In Arms" Foo Fighters _

_

* * *

The rain is here and you my dear,_

_Are still my friend._

_It's true the two of us are back, _

_as one as one again._

_I was the one who left you,_

_Always coming back, I con not forget you girl._

_Now I am Up in Arms Again_

_Together now I don't know how_

_this love could end._

_My lonely heart has fallen apart, _

_for you to mend._

_I was the one who left you,_

_Always coming back, I can not forget you girl._

_Now I am up in arms again._

_Jess' POV_

'Every time I see her, I fall in love with her all over again, but with each time I fall in deeper.' Jess repeated this thought in his mind over and over again on his way back to Stars

Hollow. He had no where else to go. Jimmy had gone and disappeared, again. He didn't even try Liz's, he knew she was probably with another loser and he didn't want to go

through that, again. If he went with his friends, he would get into that huge mess, as always, and get arrested, again. This was his last resort. A Picture perfect town, with his picture

perfect princess, everyone was friends and knew each other, which was sometimes a good thing and sometimes a bad thing, well, usually bad, seldomly good. Wouldn't this just be

wonderful? O, of course it would.

The bus jolted and came to a stop. He was relived that it was late, that meant that no one would no that he was here, well, at least not until tomorrow morning. By then everyone

would know he was there. He approached the steps of the diner and reached up for the spare key above the door. He got a hold of it, unlocked the door and let himself in.

Step by step, he realized that it hadn't changed one bit. But what did he expect? It was Luke, it still looked the same as when his grandfather owned it and it was a hardware store.

He wandered to the back and up the stairs. He came up to the door. He didn't know what to do. Should he knock? It was still kind of his place I mean, his stuff was still there.

Should he just walk in? What if Luke was doing something? Oh well, he'd just try his luck.

He opened the door and set his bag down by the door. When he looked up, he was startled at what he saw. To him this was extremely disturbing. His eyes were permanently

damaged. Luke and Lorelei, in a bed, the same bed, one, on top of the other. "Aw Jeez," Jess made his presence know in a disgusted tone. Immediately, Luke jumped off from on

top of Lorelei and Jess quickly made his way out the door, not wanting to face Luke at the moment, Leaving his bag at the door. He rushed down the stairs, out the door, and down

the dinner steps. His feet unconsciously carried him in the direction of the bridge, sensing she was there. They had things to talk about, more than before, considering what he had just

witnessed.

He was thinking about it now, he was scarred for life. He could never look at Luke or Lorelei the same, ever again. He was almost to the bridge and he could hear her now, she was

running her hand through the water. He was hiding in the shadows of the trees now, confident that he was not seen. He could see her now. She had suddenly stopped he hand, but it

still lie in the water. She could sense his presence.

He knew what he had to do now, coming out of the shadows into her view, confirming

her feelings. His last resort, huh?

* * *

sorry it is short, but i have been a bit preocupied, i just got my tonsils out and cracked my knee cap. so, enjoy and please review. 


	2. Questions

Jess slowly walked out from hiding in the dark shadows. There was no use in hiding

from her. He took slow steps on the bridge, being cautious no to scare her off. He sat

down next to her, not yet looking into her eyes. He kept his gaze at the water.

"I saw something interesting."

"And what would that be," she answered in a bitter tone.

He sighed, "Damn it Rory, why does it have to be like this?"

"Jess, you left me. No goodbye. No 'Hey Ror—"

"Could we skip this," he interrupted.

"No! We can't, I want to know why. I cared about you, and I thought you cared about me too,"

"I—," she held up a hand to stop him.

"I want you to tell me why you left, but I can't make you tell me. So if you every get the guts to tell me, let me know," and with that she got up. "Coward," she whispered under her

breath. Her leg lightly brushed against him while she walked away, imetiatly sending an electric shock through his body, giving him goose bumps.

He watched her walk away, secretly studying her every move. Just like the diner, she hadn't changed a bit. Falling in love all over again. Up in arms………again.

He was wandering in the streets, when he really thought about what she had said. He knew why he left, but in another way, he didn't. He left because he was confused. Because a

man who, he thought, didn't care about his existence came to see him, then left without a word…..again. But why did Jess feel the need to follow him. Did he want to see his

lifestyle. Did he want to know what he was like, was he like him? Maybe, well, he didn't really know. Why didn't he say goodbye to Rory? She was sitting right next to him on that

bus, it was the perfect opportunity. Maybe he was a coward like she said. He was sitting in the gazebo when the realized that he had no where to go. Luke's was, well occupied.

He didn't want to be at the bridge right now, he wanted to be with her.

'I should go see her….again'

He thought about her, he loves her. He can't hide it anymore. He got up and made his way to her house.

Rory was laying on her bed, reading _Howl_ for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was thinking about how _Howl _reminded her of him when there was a tap on her window.

She got up and pulled on a Yale sweatshirt. She made her way over to the window and slowly lifted the fabric blinds. She wasn't surprised to see his leather jacket, slowly reveling

his chiseled features and 'fixed' hair as she lifted the blinds to the top of the window. He's perfect' she thought, but he didn't let him know she thought that. She was going to play

hard to get.

She knelt down to be at eye level with him. She unlatched and lifted the window and placed her elbows on the windowsill. "May I help you," she asked him in mock confusion. She

found herself happy to see him, and only God knew why. "Yes," he replied, "I believe you can. I am looking for somebody. She's uh, about 5'7. Silky brown hair, smart, forgiving,

understanding, gentle, sweet, funny, nice to talk to, and has the most amazing blue eyes." She let color fill her cheeks.

"I was looking for her," he continued, "because she was my girlfriend, and I was a complete coward by not telling her that I was going after my father. I want to apologize to her. I

love her and I wanted to know if would consider loving me too." With that her walked away, smirking, knowing exactly where he was going.

:Rory

She was left with his word etched into he mind. Did he really love her? Of course he did, didn't he? Did he come back for her? She knew one thing, she loves him too. Should she

have told him? Did he already know? She figured that she wasn't going to stick around and just wait for the answers to come to her. She was going out to find the answers. It had

been about 15 minuets after he had left and she had a pretty good idea of where he was. She slipped on the shoe and walked out the door.

When she was about one third of the way to her destination, she started to rethink her attire. She was wearing a tank top under light-weight sweat shirt and pajama pants with

clouds on them. Her shoes went really shoes per say. They were actually her slippers to match her pajama bottoms. She was cold. It was cold. She had gotten to where she had

wanted to go, and she was right, he was there. He saw her and shifted. 'This is going to be a long night.'

:Jess

He was walking to the only place that made sense anymore. The events that had happened there, most of them happy, almost all of them. He had lain his feelings out on the table,

not being able to take them back and hide them like he had before. She knew. Did she feel the same way? Did she care that he felt that way about her? Of course she did, didn't

she?

He was just about to go find the answers when he felt her presence. He sat back down and shifted to a more comfortable position. 'This is going to be long night'

* * *

I personaly didnt like this chapter. I felt like it didnt go anywhere. They just keep chasing after eachother. I have a mojor case of writers block and if you have any ideas or sugestions e-mail me . RR Please. 


	3. Wet conversations

I know its been FOREVER! But this just kind of came to me the other day, so……here it is. PLEASE REVIEW! I have had MAJOR writers block, and I was hoping I got over it with this, so you tell me

Recap:

Rory approached the bridge as she watched Jess shift. It was going to be a long night, and they both new it.

:Jess:

She slowly approached him. How many times was he going to se her in one night? Not that he minded. He smiled to himself. By now she was standing next to him. She started off

by asking, "Didn't you say that you had seen something interesting earlier?"

She sat down, hugging his arm tightly, and rested her head on his shoulder. He knew what was happening. She was forgiving him, without saying anything, she had accepted his

apology.

"Actually, it was quite disturbing to tell you the truth."

"Oh no"

"What?"

"You walked in on my mom and Luke, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, after you left, Luke was depressed all of the time. So mom was always over there, cheering him up. One night while he was closing up, they kissed. And I guess it was just a

matter of time before they—"

"Please, don't finish that sentence. I am already scarred for life with the sight of your mom and Luke etched into my memory."

"Whatever you say."

"So, Luke missed me?"

"Yeah, and….so did I." He gave his trademark smile. She stared deeply into his dark chocolate eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Suddenly, without warning, it started pouring rain. She rose her voice so that she could be heard above the pounding sound on the bridge.

"Did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said that you love me?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, holding her tightly. He pressed his lips aginst hers. The kiss was deep and passionate, holding in all of the feelings they had held in over the

past few months. They stayed that way for about 3 minuets until they finally pulled away.

"Rory, I've loved you since I met you that night at your house. I just haddent realized it until I was away from you. I love you, Rory Gilmore, I always have, and I always will." She

let his words sink in. she knew how hard it was for him to open up to her like he just had.

"I love you Jess Mariano."

He was surprised at that. That is not what he had expected; it IS what he wanted, but not what he was expecting. She deserved than him. She deserved someone who would

always be there for her. He wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't promise that he would be.

She loved him, well, that was a first. He tightened the grip around her waist. When they were staring into each others eyes is when it became clear that it was raining. She was

definitely much colder now than she had been before. She started to shiver and he put his jacket around her shoulders, while saying, "You need to get home." She nodded, took his

hand in hers, and started off towards the house.

Rory and Jess enter the house soaking wet. Rory took off Jess' coat and put it on the hanger. "I'm gunna go change, and, oh—" she ran off and came back with a towel. "Here is a

towel to dry off with."

"Thanks," he mumbled. She walked off into her room and he too a seat on the couch, carefully placing the towel on the seat before sitting. "Lorelei," Jess acknowledged her

presence. He kept his gaze off of her, sure that he could never look at her in the same way after 'the incident'.

"Jess, I know that this is…awkward. But I also know that it would be much more akward if you stayed at Luke's. So you are welcomed to stay here tonight. I'll ask questions in

the morning" He tought that she was finished, but of coure, that was a silly thing to expect from her. She got this look in her eyes, like she was forgetting something, and the, the look

that ment that she had remembered. "And absolutely no, I mean NO, going into Rory's room unless I am **_right there! _** Do you understand me?

"Yes! God, what do you think I was going to do? I know what you thought, and I don't think you're the one who should be talking about that, considering what I just saw. She just

scowled at him.

Just then Rory walked in with an, "Oh!" Just then they both realized thet their noses were just about touching and split like the red sea. Rory ran back into her room and slammed

the door. Was he really coming on to her mom? No way, she was overreacting, right?

"She cant possibly think that we were going to do something, can she?"

"I'll go talk to her" She walked out of the room and out of sight. She walked up to Rory's room and lightly tapped on her door. "Rory, honey, can I come in?"

"It's your house." Lorelei walked into her room and sat on the bed next to her.

I'm overreacting, nothing happened"I feel so stupid," Rory exhaled right as her mom sat down.

"Why?"

"Nothing happened and I know that. I am so used to getting the worst."

She walked out of the room before her mother could get a word in. She walked into the living room and up to Jess.

"Rory, nothing happ—" She cut him off with a kiss.

"I know," she got in between kisses. The kisses became more intimate and Lorelei decided to leave. She thought that they might need some time to sort things out.

Rory walked into the living room to wake Jess up. She bent down and pressed her lips hard against his. His eyes shot open and he kissed back. She sat up and said, "Ok, now, time to talk."

"Oh, joy"

"I am being serious."

"Well, why would you think that I would do something with your mem? That's crazy."

"I know, I guess I am just always expecting the worst from you. One glance at his face said that was the worst thing to say. "That came out wrong," she started. But he stopped her

by saying, "No, it came out just right." Then he proceeded to walk out the door. Rory mentally and physically slapped herse;f.

Jess didn't know where he was going to go. He wondered around for a while and then found himself ant the gazebo. He just sat there, thinking. Yeah, he had screwed up a couple

of times, but he was trying to change for her. Everything that was different about him was for her, couldn't she see that? He saw her walking down the street. He wasn't sure that he

wanted to talk to her right now. To tell the truth, he didn't even know what to say to her, so he just said what he had said to himself.

"Listen Ror—"

"No Jess, I—"

"Don't talk, just listen to me. I know I screwed up, BIG time. But everything that is different about me is different for you. I am trying to change , for you, you are my biggest and

only motivation. I thought that you would see that."" He took a deep breath. She tried to mirror his 'famous' smirk and replied with a, "Are you done now?" She closed the space

between them and kissed him. He pulled away. He got lost in her brilliant blue eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"I better go talk to Luke before I don't have a place to stay anymore."

"If you insist. I love"

"I love you too." It amazed him how easy it was for him to say that to her. He placed one last kiss, gently, on her lips. He started towards Luke's finally letting go of her hand.

He opened the door and immediately regretted going there. As the bell above the door sounded, Luke looked up. Jess stared right into his eyes and Luke's eyes got the look that

said what jess was thinking, "I really do not want to do this."


End file.
